Seventeen Songfict
by Cungik
Summary: "Harus berapa lama aku menunggu?" / "Lebih daripada memiliki teman kencan, aku mau kamu menjadi teman hidup." [17] (Meanie, SoonHoon, JeongCheol, VerKwan, JunHao, SeokSoo, Lee Chan) (Songfict Challenge)


**#1. Menunggumu (Peterpan ft Crisye)**

Mingyu mengesah untuk ketiga kali.

Wanita memang selalu menang sendiri. Mingyu sibuk menghitung kerikil ke sekian ratus ketika pundaknya ditepuk sekali dan sosok yang membuatnya menunggu muncul.

"Lama sekali." Komentarnya seketika.

Wonwoo merengut, lalu menggamit lengan si pria, "ayo, berangkat. Sebelum panas makin terik."

Lalu lengan Mingyu diseret masuk ke mobil. Dia duduk di depan kemudi, melipir sebentar mencuri ciuman pada pipi gadis disebelahnya. Wonwoo menepuk lengannya keras.

"Apa-apaan?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil sembari menginjak gas. Mobil melaju di jalanan beraspal yang ramai. Tapi suasana dalam mobil begitu sunyi.

"Aku putar radio, ya? Daripada sepi."

Pria di balik kemudi cuma mengangguk sedang fokusnya hanya untuk jalanan. Wonwoo diam sejemang menunggu radio aktif.

 _Dalam hati ku menunggu_

 _Dalam hati ku menunggu_

 _Aku masih menunggu_

 _Harus berapa lama_

 _Aku menunggumu_

Lalu Mingyu tersenyum kecut membuat hati Wonwoo bergetar riuh. Gadis itu membuang pandangan ke jendela mobil hanya untuk menemukan mobil-mobil melaju kencang membelah jalanan.

"Jadi, Jeon Wonwoo, harus berapa lama aku menunggu?"

Wonwoo tergelak terpaksa, menatap Mingyu namun tak fokus di lensa, "A-apa, sih?"

"Empat tahun delapan bulan sembilan belas hari, bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan keseriusanku?"

Kemudian gadis itu menyalak pandang ketika Mingyu menghentikan mobil di lampu merah, "Apa kamu perlu jawaban ketika selama itu aku sama sekali tak pernah melirik lelaki lain?"

Hari itu, Mingyu merasa terjebak _traffic light_ terbaik sepanjang masa.

 **#2. Fronting (Seventeen)**

Seungcheol sibuk mengelap gelas kaca ketika ketukan sepatu wanita di lantai keramik menggema.

Menemukan Jeonghan dengan rambut panjang digerai bebas di ujung ruangan. Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda. Lalu tungkai diayun mendekat sampai aroma parfum mahal merasuk rongga olfaktori Seungcheol.

"Sedang apa disini?" suara berat memecah hening. Jeonghan menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan meja bar, di seberang Seungcheol yang masih dengan gelas-gelasnya.

"Oh, galak sekali pada pelanggan, Tuan," Jeonghan menarik bibir kembali, "Aku mau koktail, Cheol."

Si pria mendekat, menekuk siku untuk tumpuan sementara wajah mendekat tak sampai setengah meter jauhnya, "Nona, sebaiknya kamu membaca papan di depan pintu."

Jeonghan makin menjadi, keningnya bertemu milik Seungcheol dalam sekian detik, "Lalu apa? Aku harus pulang begitu? Rumahku kan jauh, Cheol."

"Maka dari itu, sebelum malam semakin larut. Atau mau kuantar?"

"Ah, Cheol~"

Gadis itu merajuk dan Seungcheol mulai angkat tangan. Jadi dia mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dan menuang minuman yang diinginkan Jeonghan sebelum kemudian menyurukkannya di depan sang gadis.

"Terima kasih, Seungcheol."

Jeonghan menyesap minuman beralkohol dalam gelasnya ketika Seungcheol menghadapnya. Lensanya bergulir seolah bertanya ada apa, namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir berpoles merah marun itu.

"Daripada pulang jauh, kenapa tidak menginap saja, Han?" Lelaki itu menyeringai kemudian, lebih-lebih, tangannya menggenggam jemari lentik Jeonghan yang terwalak di atas meja.

" _So, what_? Kamu pasti akan meninggalkanku dan memilih mengurus bar, kan? Lalu apa gunanya aku tinggal?"

Seungcheol mengelus helai Jeonghan, "Aku bisa meninggalkan ini pada pegawaiku. Lagipula," lelaki itu mengambil jeda, "kalau kamu mau menginap, aku tidak akan pernah berniat melepasmu."

Gadis itu tergelak, " _Deal_ , kuterima tawaranmu, Tuan Choi Seungcheol."

 **#3. Lean On Me (Seventeen)**

Lee Chan mengusap sudut mata yang mulai berembun.

Di luar hujan deras dan tempiasnya mengenai kaca, dalam bayangan, memori berputar seperti kaset. Masa-masa kecilnya berlalu sudah lama. Namun yang terkenang cuma satu-dua. Kini melingkupi hati adalah menyesalan tak terhingga.

23 November 2016.

Chan tidak tahu kenapa bukan salju yang turun alih-alih air. Sejak pagi, lelaki itu sama sekali belum beranjak dari ruang kamar meski kakaknya menggedor pintu ribut sekali. Chan tidak bangun untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Lalu kakinya melangkah dan menarik pigura. Airmata bercucuran seperti hujan. Chan tak sanggup berdiri lagi, jadi dia cuma duduk bersender pada ranjang. Lantai dingin menyapa jejari.

"Kenapa kamu memintaku menunggu seolah kamu akan kembali? Kenapa tidak memintaku mencari pengganti sementara kamu pergi? Kenapa kamu lama sekali?" Racaunya disela isak tangis.

Sesenggukan teredam petir. Lee Chan berteriak dan beling-beling berserakan di ujung ruang.

" _Chan, aku pulang dulu, ya? Tunggu aku kembali. Jangan main dengan yang lain, oke?"_

Terakhir yang mampu ditangkap mata Chan tiga belas tahun lalu adalah sebuah truk melaju kencang di tengah hujan deras pada musim dingin akhir bulan November.

 **#4. Something Good (GOT7)**

Jihoon mendengus keras-keras.

Pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan tidak sabaran oleh lelaki samping rumah yang punya nama Kwon Soonyoung. Anak kelebihan energi yang sampai Minggu pagi sudah rapi sekali. Mau kencan lagaknya.

"Lee Jihoon! Sudah siang, ayo kencan." Suaranya menggema dan Jihoon yakin sekali itu terdengar sampai lantai satu.

Gadis itu menarik selimut sampai leher, "Jangan berisik, Soon. Semua masih tidur, tahu."

Tapi Soonyoung tak bisa patah semangat begitu saja, jadi dia berinisiatif menarik kain penghangat itu sebelum Jihoon mengerat ujungnya erat-erat, "Soon, kalau mau kencan, kenapa masih disini? Pulang sana, ditunggu pacarmu itu!"

Soonyoung memasang senyum lebar-lebar, "Pacarku kan kamu, niatnya, sih. Ayolah, Ji."

Lelaki itu senang bukan main saat Jihoon mendudukkan diri dan menggerutu tidak jelas, "Tunggu di ruang makan sana."

"Ay ay, Tuan Putri."

Soonyoung baru meletakkan cangkir kopinya ketika Jihoon turun dengan pakaian lengkap. Wajahnya polos bukan main, tapi galaknya juga tidak kira-kira. Soonyoung buru-buru menariknya untuk pergi.

"Kemana? Hey, aku belum sarapan, Soon!" Jihoon adalah contoh wanita tersabar di dekat Soonyoung. Gadis itu menurut saja ketika didudukkan di samping kemudi sementara Soonyoung pasang tampang bahagia sejak pagi.

"Mau kemana, sih, Soon, jauh sekali. Aku lapar tahu."

"Tahan sebentar, ya, Sayang. _There's something good for you_."

Soonyoung menghentikan mobilnya di tengah hutan yang rimbun.

"Serius, Soon, kalau mau kasih makan singa pakai aku, harusnya kamu kasih makan aku dulu."

Soonyoung membuka pintu dan menarik jejari Jihoon agar gadis itu keluar, "Eits, jahat sekali, sih. Aku kan masih sayang sama kamu."

"Ngomong sayang terus, nembak juga enggak."

Jihoon dituntun masuk ke gubuk tengah hutan. Gadis itu merapat pada Soonyoung sebagaimana anak seusianya takut sendirian. Soonyoung mengeratkan genggaman.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, membuka kotak beludru berisi cincin, "Lebih daripada memiliki teman kencan, aku mau kamu menjadi teman hidup, Ji."

 **#5. Sampai Langit Tertutup (Kangen Band)**

Hansol membuang napas kesal.

Suasana kelas saat istirahat yang biasanya damai menjadi riuh tidak karuan karena kehadiran Seungkwan, anak kelas sebelah yang suaranya berisik sekali. Padahal di kelas hanya ada beberapa siswa yang menikmati bekal atau sekedar tidur siang.

Seungkwan dengan cemprengnya berteriak kesana kemari mencari pinjaman buku kimia (padahal kelas Hansol sendiri sedang tidak ada jadwal).

"Bisa diam tidak, sih?!"

Hansol bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Seungkwan tajam. Lalu ketika sudah beradu pandang, lensanya mencari distraksi lain keluar jendela. Suara sepatu Seungkwan mendekat, jadi Hansol mengembalikan arah pandang.

"Kamu bawa buku kimia, kan, Sol? Sini aku pinjam, nanti pulang sekolah kukembalikan," Seungkwan mengulas senyum manis sekali sampai Hansol harus menyerah dan menarik buku bersampul ungu dari dalam tasnya.

Gadis itu berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi, mengecup pipi Hansol lali tertawa keluar kelas, "Tunggu aku pulang sekolah, ya, Sol."

Tapi lengan Seungkwan dijawat kemudian. Hansol berdiri gagah di belakang. Mukanya serius bukan main. Seungkwan hendak bertanya, namun keburu Hansol mencuri langkah, mencium bibirnya di pintu kelas.

"Sampai langit tertutup pun, ternyata aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada yang lain, Kwan."

Seungkwan hanya membuka mulut lebar-lebar, barangkali bermimpi dan dia akan terbangun nanti. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Kutunggu pulang sekolah, Kwan." Hansol tersenyum tampan sebelum menghilang di dalam kelasnya. Seungkwan sadar itu realita. Lalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

 **#6. The Day You Went Away (M2M)**

Minghao mendesah gelisah.

Ada setitik airmata di sudut netra dan gadis itu mati-matian menutupinya dengan menarik poni ke depan. Kopi di meja terlantar mendingin kemudian. Uapnya sudah jauh melewati celah-celah sempit di pintu-pintu.

"Hai."

Ada lonjakan kaget tersusul canggung berikutnya. Minghao menarik surainya ke belakang dan tersenyum pada sosok yang menyapa.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Tubuhnya ditarik agak menjauh, Minghao memberi ruang kosong berbagi sofa yang tersisa di kafe, "Silahkan."

Junhui, melemparkan lengan untuk menjamah punggung sofa sampai berada di belakang tubuh Minghao. Sampai beberapa lama tidak terwujud konversasi hingga seorang pelayan datang bersama baki dan secangkir kopi panas.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bersua?" Junhui membuka suara. Uap espresso meraba indra.

Gadis di sebelah menilik Junhui kemudian, "Cukup lama."

"Kamu masih pendiam seperti dulu."

Minghao terkekeh percuma, meletakkan cangkir sebelum bersuara, "Ya, harus bagaimana lagi."

Lalu pembicaraan berakhir sia-sia. Junhui menunggu kopinya menghangat sementara otak berputar mencari topik.

"Sejak kamu pergi," Gadis itu melipat bibir ke dalam, mencari kata yang pas untuk diungkap, barangkali, "aku tidak bisa berhenti merindu, asal kamu tahu."

Pekikan tertahan tak sampai sedetik lamanya, Minghao sesenggukan dalam pelukan Junhui disertai ribuan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir si lelaki. Minghao hanya berkhayal, barangkali Junhui akan meminta kembali.

 **#7. Adore U (Seventeen)**

Jisoo mendelik risih.

Dipandangi lumayan lama sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Awalnya, dia hanya fokus pada angka-angka fisika di buku tugas, tapi Seokmin membantu untuk menghancurkan konsentrasi. Lelaki itu masih memetik senar gitar, walau matanya tetap memandang Jisoo seorang.

"Apa, sih, Seok? Katanya mau belajar gitar, kalau begini terus, kapan bisa?" Tanyanya mengkonfrontasi.

Seokmin menundukkan muka, masih memetik gitar, "Tapi Nuna terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan."

"Basi." Jisoo memang nampak lembut dari luar, tapi dia memang punya sisi sadis tersendiri. Seokmin hapal itu diluar kepala karena Jisoo sadis hanya pada dirinya.

"Aku suka lihat mata Nuna, teduh sekali."

Gadis itu memilih tidak menanggapi. Tugas untuk dikumpul esok hari seolah melambai, dan kalau bukan karena Seokmin meminta diajari bermain gitar, dia sudah ada di rumah dan mengerjakan tugas sambil bergelung dalam hangat selimut.

"Hidung Nuna juga bagus, apalagi bibirnya. Kalau tersenyum, _ugh_ , rasanya aku bisa diabetes begitu saja."

"Seokmin, aku pulang saja kalau kamu tidak niat belajar." Disimpuninya alat tulis dan buku-buku. Seokmin menahan lengannya kemudian.

"Tunggu senja dulu."

Jisoo mengesah pasrah. Mentari hampir tenggelam, tinggal menunggu menit. Buku telah berada di dalam tas, jadi dia cuma menunggu Seokmin yang masih memangku gitar.

"Sebenarnya, kamu serius tidak bisa main gitar? Daritadi petikanmu pas, lho."

Lelaki itu cuma senyum, "Hehe," matanya mencari distraksi, "Sudah saatnya. Ayo pulang."

Lengan Jisoo diseret keluar. Langit berwarna jingga cantik sekali.

"Kenapa kamu suka pulang senja?" Jisoo memecah hening. Seokmin berhenti untuk menghadap pada gadis itu saja. Lengannya menyentuh bahu si kakak kelas.

"Karena, Nuna tampak semakin cantik bermandikan cahaya jingga. Apalagi wajah Nuna, aku bahkan mungkin sudah buta karena tak bisa memandang ke tempat lain lagi."

Hari itu, muka Jisoo merah dan menghangat sampai ujung-ujung telinga karena senja dan mulut adik kelas yang konyol.

Done!

 _Notes :_

 _Haii! Bawa Seventeen Songfict ikutan challenge-nya_ _ **Kayshone-Sunbae**_ _(?) ((_ _ **Kak, aku ikutan gak papa yaa**_ _)) ahay._

 _Maapkeun segala typos, namanya juga mencoba sesuatu yang baru eaea. Btw, buat Lee Chan, maapkeun dakuh kenapa kamu jadi harus patah hati huhuhu_

 _Terus lagunya MasyaAllah, kenapa yang keputer malah yang susah huhuhu gapapa ya gapapa ntar bikin lagi okee_

 _Btw (2) makasih dah baca silahkan review ane butuh masukan ini gan soalnya udah luama banget gak nulis heuheuheu_


End file.
